


Scarlet Hands and Frostbitten Heart

by ANekoForMe



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Other, Suzaku-centric, Suzaku/Lelouch if you squint, Zero Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe/pseuds/ANekoForMe
Summary: That night, and all the rest for that matter, were hard. For Suzaku had to live with the blood of his best friend and a good man on his hands. They would always be stained red; no amount of soap ever being enough to rub away the blood. And now, there was nobody to warm his cold heart.





	Scarlet Hands and Frostbitten Heart

He never imagined that he would be asked to kill his best friend. Never thought that it would be said best friend asking him to stain his hands red with their blood— killed for all to see and rejoice. He was to stab the person closest to him (who knew him better than anyone else) in heart, and never had he expected to hear those words.

Never would he have thought that said best friend would actually still be be considered his best friend after all the shit they pulled. But, Lelouch was called a man of miracles for a reason. He was already concocting a plan for world peace, what more was salvaging a friendship Suzaku had thought was twisted beyond repair.

He would never let Lelouch know this though. Not that it mattered anyway. The prince-turned-emperor probably had a suspicion, if not something more, about Suzaku’s true feelings.

Neither of them would ever act on them however. Suzaku was to coat his hands in the warm, red life that flowed through the other man’s veins, and nothing would stop that.

Time passed quickly, but oh so slowly for Suzaku up until the time he was to kill the last person who truly knew him. He followed the orders set by his emperor in order to gain territory, and didn’t bat an eye as Lelouch unleashed an unprecedented amount of cruelties upon his people. He just sat there and watched as Lelouch turned from a man hailed by the people as a saviour, into someone who would be remembered in history as the demon emperor.

They would never understand though. Very few ever would. It was a secret that all who were privy to would take to the grave, with the first being Lelouch.

So he followed Lelouch’s plans— rushing up as Zero, ready to give the people hope. And he paused. Not enough for the people crowding the edges of the parade (looking in awe as the famed Zero faces the most hated emperor in history, hoping that he would meet his demise) to notice, but the same couldn’t be said for Lelouch.

He was still giving him that small little smile when Suzaku ran his blade through the emperor. Lelouch’s expression turned to one of pain as he slumped over the sword towards Suzaku.

(He was crying at this point. His eyes were leaking a constant stream of tears as he stabbed his blade further into the heart of Lelouch).

And Lelouch, he brought his blood stained hand up and caressed he mask of his killer, whispering words of what should have been salvation. Punishment though it may be, was murdering Lelouch— the only remaining special person in his life— really worth it? (It was, but it never will be in his heart, for as long as he lives.)

He watched as Lelouch’s white robes turned an alarming shade of scarlet. How his porcelain skin turned ashy. How his eyes still burned with resolve, even as the light faded out of them.

He pulled his sword out of Lelouch’s body as quickly as he had thrust it in. With the sword no longer keeping him up, Lelouch tumbled down into the arms of his sister, who screamed and screamed about her love for her brother. All while the public cheered at the demon’s defeat.

There were many things Suzaku wished for at that moment. He wished he could have gently laid Lelouch to rest, rather than having him skid down, down, down. He wished that he could have cradled Lelouch, and kiss his head and whisper to him that the world would be a better place because of them— but more importantly, _him_. And most of all, he wished it didn’t have to come to this. He wished that the world didn’t have to be some sick, twisted, fucked up mess that caused men like Lelouch to die. He wished that the world would have let the brilliance of Lelouch shine, rather than be snuffed out before he was even twenty.

That night, and all the rest for that matter, were hard. For Suzaku had to live with the blood of his best friend and a good man on his hands. They would always be stained red; no amount of soap ever being enough to rub away the blood. And now, there was nobody to warm his cold heart.

That was his punishment— to live with scarlet hands, and a frostbitten heart. 


End file.
